Forgetting Aya
by MizzIsTheFizz
Summary: The Sequel to Finding Aya. Aya and her new friend have to find her memories, all while trying to get away from soldiers, killer plants, tourists, staying away from Razer and...a chocolate bunny? Has the writer lost her mind? Most defiantly, but join us as we try to write a story.
1. Prologue

**A lot of you are going to read this on Finding Aya so it doesn't matter their the same, this is the prologue for this new story. First chapter I would like to get up by the end of February. So hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Why would I a 13 year old own this? But ok I don't own this!**

* * *

What's going on? Who are these people? Who am I?!

I need to run; I need to get out of here, away from these people. What did they want? It was too overwhelming, but something told me to run, to go somewhere else. A place that seemed warm and friendly, most importantly inviting. I wanna go there, that's why I'm running. There's a guard, I have to get away from her without being seen. I gripped some pebbles in my hand working up courage, and threw them as far as I could to distract her. I ran into a wooded area, it seemed as if everything on this planet was pink and purple.

I kept jogging until I came across a big room, only then did I look down at myself. I was wearing a odd outfit of dark green pants, brown combat boots, a knife strapped to my leg, a darker green –brown shirt with a camouflage light jacket over it that was rolled up to below my elbows and I had on black fingerless gloves. My hair was short only lightly resting on my shoulders and I had a bandanna tied around it to keep my hair out of my eyes. So I wasn't very girlie? Ok, well that's good, I didn't like all this pink and purple, bleach! I started running and ran into a girl with blue hair and brown eyes, she looked tired and grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. She motioned for me to be quiet and I could hear those people run past.

We both breathed a sigh of relief and I asked "Who are you?" She didn't answer but just pulled me out of the closet and pulled me down the hallway and said "Not now, I'll tell you later. We need to get a ship and get off this planet."

I agreed to stay with her, figured we could help each other. She ran us into another room and slammed on the big green button and the clear door closed tight and locked, while the door open up in the middle to let an air ship come out it was gray and black with some words on it telling where to put gas and things. We both ran in and buckled up, the girl started messing the controls and as the ceiling open up people tried to get through the door. Once the ceiling was opened we blasted off and into space at hyper warp.

We stopped after about 5 minutes of that and the girl stood up, I saw she was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey loose top tucked in with a leather half cut jacket and black boots that went to below her knees. She also had on two belts each with a gun and one on her thigh and probably a knife in her boot that way it looked. Her hair was a dark blue with some light blue in it; it was down only the part of her hair by her face pulled back. And a bag slung on her back. I stood up and asked "Can I know your name now?"

She smiled and set he bag down and stood up and said "Were on the same side. So stick with me ok? From what you look like you don't have a place to go. What's your name?"

She completely dodged the question but I nodded and said "I don't know it."

She thought and said "I guess I just call you…." She looked around and saw and abbreviation on the wall and said "Aya, as for my name it's Jade but you can call me Sip."

Well this 'ought to be a fun trip.

* * *

**I don't have a cover for this story so if anyone knows how to draw or has an idea of what I put as it, give me a link! And if you do draw it, it should be of Aya and Sip as described, so if you want to do that let me know and give a link. And if you could it's easier for m on deviantart instead of tumblr but either one. So I hope you guys like this one as much as Finding Aya and see you soon!**

**~Mizz**


	2. Chapter 1 Making Friends

**Disclaimer – Ok everyone, let's review! For the past year I have been on I have not owned anything. So, no I don't own anything except my ideas and OC's. By the way, what person has to go through a story to make sure there's a disclaimer? That seems boring.**

* * *

The ring laid there, unknown to all but one. The lady knelt down and picked it up, examining it before scanning it with her own. It gave the signal, saying who its owner was, and why it was not with her. The lady, whose name is not important, grasped the ring and looked around; when no one was looking she moved her hand behind her cape and left the room.

When she was safely in her own confinements, she opened her hand and there it lay. Aya's star sapphire ring, the one that held her memories. The lady, all though she seemed like a bad person, was shaking and scared. For her master, more like blackmailer, wanted the ring to be away from Aya. The lady, who was a short pixie like girl, was only doing it to keep her sister safe, even though she could protect herself. She prayed to the stars that she was safe with Aya, and would help her soon. '_Be safe Jade, protect Aya.'_

* * *

**With Aya**

Aya was sat in her seat just to the left of Sip, and was correcting there positioning, asked Sip a question.

"What's the plan?"

Sip looked over at Aya, and decided to maul over her options, tell the truth or lie? Truth it is!

"My sister told me to protect you; she's protecting us all she can until we get you home."

Aya shook her head and said

"Home? From what I remember those people don't care about me. I'm not going to let myself get hurt."

Sip shook her head and sighed, but decided not to push it.

"Ok, we'll get your memories back, as long as you promise to help me get my sister back."

Aya shrugged, and nodded her head.

"I got nothing better to do. By the way, who's threatening you and your sister?"

Sip noticed to be a little down and said

"This machine has an army of human and alien men, and women, which will attack if provoked. But if we get there in time they won't be able to build it up."

Aya thought for a moment and said

"We'll need a team. Someone who's good at stealth, someone for their strength, and a few more people."

Sip nodded and typed a place into the console.

"There's a guy I know, he can be our muscle."

Aya nodded a smile on her face and asked

"Where dose he live?"

Sip laughed a little and said

"He hangs out at this little dinner on this planet."

Aya nodded and turned forward once again facing the stars. She hoped that once they were through with this she could go back to being normal. But silly Aya, she should know by now that not all things are easy. Every time she thinks something goes right it goes wrong. But it is not my fault. I've just written this story down it was the fault of someone so cruel.

So evil and sick.

Someone like…..

You thought I would tell you? Well not now, maybe later. Anyways back to our hero. Or heroines.

They sat waiting, while they did Jade spook up and said

"You're one of the weirdest people I've met."

Aya looked down ashamed even though she did nothing wrong.

"But you're not as weird as me, and I like your company. So I'll keep ya around."

Aya smiled; at least it was a start in opening up, and trusting. Well jade trusting Aya, because let's face it Aya got on a plane with a stranger. She should count herself lucky that it, WAS, Jade and not, _him._

They continued on their way, hoping things were looking up. And wishing things would stay easy.

* * *

**On the other side of the Galaxy**

Razer sat at the window looking at the sun set. It had been 2 days since Aya fled. 2 days since they had been searching. 2 days without the person he loves. It had been yesterday that he got a blue lantern ring, and had use it the next full 24 hours, until he was so tired he collapsed. Hopefully one day he would be reunited with his love once again. And this time he was not letting go. And that girl, in the video feed, she would pay for taking Aya away. She would pay.

* * *

**Um, hi? I don't think it's been too long, it's Valentine's Day, and since I cyber schooled, half my teachers are out. So I wrote this. I'm not sure what I was trying to do but I do know that I'm slowly convincing my mom to let me dye my hair red. On Sunday I got glasses, yep I can't see. I had reading ones but now its bifocals, I like them they look like Mitch Grassi's, the ones that are black then clear? I'm rambling, but I bought wash out dye the same day and dyed pink streaks in my hair, it's gone now. I've been obsessed with How To Train Your Dragon so I'm now reading every Hiccstrid story over there. I'm rambling again. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and that it's not too short. See you at the next one!**

**~Mizz**


	3. Chapter 2 Let's Meet Bar

**What? An update?! What is this sorcery!? **

**Disclaimer – I own everything! **

**Reality: No, she owns nothing except Sip and Bar. She owns nothing. **

**Rude.**

* * *

Usually Aya doesn't hit people. She doesn't like violence. But she draws the line when she's being chased by a bunch of weird looking orange people saying they 'stole' their stuff. Aya turned around and grabbed her gun, turning around on the hover bike that Sip was driving, and shot at the orange people chasing. The beam pulsed out of the gun and hit the one that looked male, though could've been female, in the shoulder who then fell off their vehicle and started yelling angrily.

The two girls continued on their way and eventually got onto their ship, that they named Nova, and closed the hatch. Aya ran to the captain's station and started flipping the switches and turning on the engine. They blasted off the planet and were able to get away. Aya turned on autopilot and turned to Sip. And said

"So apparently the Orange Lanterns don't want to help." Sip nodded sadly and sighed, she turned to the list and crossed off that planet and said

"Another planet not going to help. How many is that in this week alone?" Aya laughed a little and said

"The second one. But hey look on the bright side, we got that green lantern planet, person!" Sip started to laugh a little, when a giant male came out of the hatch with a pink apron on. That was Bar, he was an ogre of sorts, and he was a big softy under all that muscle. They girls met him at a jail; they were using him to feed the other inmates. So the girls took him, the first thing he did was hug them both until they couldn't breathe, and then they had to run. That was the first planet on the list, it ended it fire, but Bar protected them from most of it. Back to the matter at hand all the ogre wore was a pair of pants that were ripped on the bottom and sometimes a vest. This time is was a pink apron; no one knows where he got it from though. He gave a big smile and in a large voice said

"I made dinner. Come and eat!" Even though Aya told him many times he didn't have to cook he insisted, mostly because he said cooking was his passion. He was a good cook, but some things looked less than edible. They girls smiled nervously and walked through the doors, sitting down at the table as Bar placed a large plate on it. He sat down with them and said

"It's something from Earth, called Chicken Noodle Soup, it's supposed to be good. I don't know what a chicken is so I just used the other meat we had." Sip smiled, as she took a bowl.

"It's very good, nice job Bar. It's usually made during colder seasons, for when you're sick." Bar nodded and handed Aya her bowl as well as getting his self one.

"Of course, the steam helps. Thank you for the information, Jade." She smiled and went back to eating. Aya smiled at a memory she had, a man with a green mask had told her some things about Earth, and how she would always reply the same, Thank you for the information. When Aya finished she stood up and placed her bowl in the sink.

"Do you guys need help with the dishes?" Bar shook his head and went back to Sip telling him all about the seasons of Earth and what they mean.

She walked down the halls that were emitting a soft blue-purple glow. Like the ship it was black with white specks, Aya always loved the stars, or so she remembered. She went in her room and locked the door, and began to get undressed. She took off her weapons and set them on the desk, and placed her jacket on the chair. She pulled her boots off and set them next to the closet door. She walked in the bathroom and turned on the light, while taking her hair out or it's ponytail she started to brush it, muttering when it started to tug and pull.

After she was done she walked to her bed and grabbed the pajamas she set there, a t-shirt, a under shirt, and a pair of lose pants that were cut so they went below her knees, she set them on the counter in the bathroom and got undressed. She tossed the cloths into the hamper and got into the shower.

* * *

The water felt warm and inviting, calming. Aya didn't want to leave but reluctantly turned the water off and dried off. The weird thing about Aya was that instead of her hair just turning slightly darker in water it turned Green. It was as green as the ring around her neck. She got out and put on the clothes.

As Aya got under covers and laid her head down, she began to think about something. It was pink, but darker. It seemed like rage but also safety, she wanted to be near it but every time she even got semi close it would vanish and re appear at another place, farther away.

As Aya felt her eyes shut and herself lull into sleep she remembered one name.

_Razer._

* * *

**It struck me to write this today because I got inspired, I saw snow fall and remembered how much of an idiot I get every time I see snow, because I love it just not how cold it is, and then Bar came into this and you get the idea. I'm teasing you, Razer and Aya won't meet again for a little while. But I am sorry I want to update more than I do but I have dance, French Club, and relationship drama. I won't bore you with that but if you would like to hear it you can ask and I'll tell because it's really stupid. I am going to try writing the next chapter after I post this, but I can't guarantee it. I'm going to name you guys something, I don't know what but it will be something. So until next time Goodbye! **

**~Mizz**


End file.
